Student Love
by Gryffinder Gerl
Summary: Not good at summaries, just read and reveiw u will like!
1. Default Chapter

SRY IF I HAVE SPELLING ERRORS! I HOPE U LIKE IT, PLEASE R&R!  
  
"You guys should of seen her!, she has long black hair, it has volume so it's not thin, but not thick, her eyes are such a bueatiful hazel it has green specks in them, and her complexion is a light, light brown." Sirius said smiling to his friends as they sat in their common room. "She's extremely curvy, nice backside, and fairy tall around..uh, lets see aroun 5'6." Sirius had a vision of her in his head.  
  
"You bit are disgusting, talking about girls like that.." growled Lily, who seemed to be extremely annoyed at the moment.  
  
Sirius ignored her comment. "James you would of died, she practically melted me-." Sirius looked up at the entrance as the three other boys turned to see what he was gaping at.  
  
A bueatiful, black haired, hazelish-greenish eye, 5'6, very curvy, walked in the room. All of the heads turned to look at her.  
  
"That's her." Sirius whispered. "Yes! She's in our house."  
  
"Hi Lily!" The girl exclaimed.  
  
"How does she know Evans?" Sirius barked as he watched the girl make her way over to Lily.  
  
"Hi Christine." She moved over on the bench to make room for her friend. Christine took a seat next to her and tied her hair up.  
  
"Oh goodness, your not still working on that are you?" Christine looked over at Lily as she began to add on notes to a peice of parchment.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get it done! It's important!" A soft cough came from behind them, Sirius was indecating that he wished to be introduced to her. "Ah, oh.. That asshole over their goes by the name of Sirius Black, his arrogant friend James, Peter's okay, and Remus, the sweet, caring, innocent one." Lily introduced them as she pointed.  
  
Christine giggled. 'Her laugh is so sexy' Sirius thought. "It's nice to meet you gentlemen."  
  
"Hey, we noticed you already met the stupid bitch." Sirius glared.  
  
"Sirius, I am anything but stupid." Lily turned back to her work and finished it. Christine watched closely as her friend wrote the last words, she then looked up and caught Sirius's eye, she winked at him giving him a smile and he grinned back.  
  
"James, she's unbelievably hot!" Sirius whispered. James smiled. "Obviously, shes a angel."  
  
"Do you boys not know that I can hear you?" Christine smiled at them giving them a 'innocent' look.  
  
They smiled, Remus rolled his eyes and Peter just looked away.  
  
"Christine, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go up in the dorm, I'll be up there in a second." Lily said opening another book. "Or maybe in an hour."  
  
"In that case I'll just sit by them." She had no idea what she was getting herself into, she walked over by the boys and sat on the floor next to them by the fire. "Hi guys."  
  
The boys gazed into her eyes. "Hello Christine.."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you taken?" James spit out, being hit in the ribs by Sirius's elbow. "Your supposed to turn your charm on first." Sirius whispered so only James could hear.  
  
"Um, I just got out of a bad relationship, thats all..." Christine said. "So I guess no."  
  
"Oh sorry to hear that.." James cleared his throat. 'Yes!' Sirius and James both thought.  
  
"Are these boys bothering you?" Lily gestured to James and him.  
  
"No,... their fine." Christine stood up. "Well we are going to go up to our dorm, I'll chat with you boys later." Sirius and James ran to the girls stairway to the dorm and sat down.  
  
"Your not going anywhere."  
  
"James Potter move this instant!" Lily said in her motherly voice. Christine simply just stepped over them and walked up. "Chris! They were trying to get a look at ur panties!" Lily said hatefully to the boys.  
  
"Works every time." Sirius and James did their little handshake.  
  
"You boys are incredilous.." Christine said.  
  
"With cute wittle bunny wabbit's." James said.  
  
"For your information, it's called Play Boy Bunny." Christine pulled the stop of her skirt down revealing words in big bold red letters 'PLAY BOY BUNNY GIRL.'  
  
"You are such a turn on..." Sirius accidently said out loud.  
  
Christine giggled and walked up the stairs entering the dorm as she lie on the bed, Lily and her both fell asleep on their beds soon after taking a quick afternoon nap. 


	2. Make Out Sessions

Hello Im continuing please reveiw guys!  
  
Christine came down from the dorm, it was 9:00 on a Saturday night she was surprised to see that the common room was mostly cleared, except for a few faces, including the Marauders. She made her way over to them her hair up in a neat bun her face smiling brightly.  
  
"Hello Pranksters." She smiled at them yawning.  
  
"Hi Christine." They replied.  
  
"What are you guys up too?" Christine looked at them curiously.  
  
"Just doing some planning for our next prank." James said gallantly. "Speaking of it, Sirius can you go grab the stuff?"  
  
"Not by myself." Sirius said, he looked at Remus and Peter but they looked lazy and remained where they were.  
  
"I'll help." She followed him to the boys dorm to help him gather the stuff. "Your friends seem awfully lazy." She said but before she could look up she saw Sirius's lips meet her's they fell back on his bed she kissed him back as they layed down. Christine ran her hands under his shirt touching his body. She wrapped her legs around him pulling off her shirt. They laid down looking a bit relaxed now, she took off his shirt and and began to kiss his chest. Sirius smiled as he ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"What the hell is taking so lo-." James walked in the room, Christine slid off of Sirius. "Oh..no wonder." Sirius stood up helping Christine up he tossed her her shirt. "Sorry Prongs."  
  
"Let's continue this later love." Christine said picking up the stuff and exiting the room, with her shirt back on, she moved onto the couch piling the stuff on the ground.  
  
"Sirius you lucky bastard!" James roared.  
  
"I know, I think this one is different Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
"She's hot, yeah, she's different." The boys made their exit carrying some stuff they moved onto the couch by Christine, Remus and Peter. Christine bit her lip and looked at Sirius. The boys had finished about one hour later as they poured the potion into a bottle.  
  
"We will save this for later." James said. The boys made their way to their beds and fell onto them. Minutes later they fell asleep, Sirius dragged Christine in the room. They began to have a make out session, she took off her shirt and began to slip out of her skirt. Sirius closed the drapes and helped her out of her skirt. He moved his hands up into her panties when they were interupted.  
  
"Oh yeah Sirius we forgot to tell you." Remus, James, and Peter stood their gaping at the two of them.  
  
"Next time see if I am occupied!" He closed the shades. They could hear the boys laughing. Christine threw her shirt back on. Sirius stood up out of his bed in his black boxers.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Make sure you get up early, we are playing the prank earlier." James said, "now we will leave you to get back to your late night activities."  
  
Sirius nodded and jumped onto his bed and took Christines shirt off once more he began to kiss her stomache, the only sounds comming from the boys common room that night were soft snores, moaning, and laughter. 


	3. Ooh La La

Christine woke up laying on Sirius's chest, she sat up looking around the boys were sleeping softly. Sirius looked up at her, obviously he had alreadybeen awake, smiling he said.  
  
"Good morning angel."  
  
She smiled. "Hmm, you smell good."  
  
"So do you." He kissed her softly moving his hands down her back side.  
  
"How late did we stay up last night?" She was lucky it was a Saturday. "Did I drink last night?" She could taste the beer in his breath assuming that she must of too.  
  
Sirius looked down at his bed and noticed blood. "Did we?" He asked her. She turned to where he was staring at.  
  
"Apparently.." She kissed him moving to sit on top of him.  
  
"Shit, I wasn't even sober, I wish I was...then I could of remembered."  
  
"Ha,ha.." She layed down on him. "We could always do it again."  
  
"Why not?" He stopped kissing her when he heard James ruffle in his bed. He gave his wand a flick and the blood dissapeared, Christine was sitting on him wearing his shirt. She removed himself from him and made her off the bed.  
  
"I'll see you later." Christine smiled as she grabbed her things, she kissed him and headed to the girls dorm luckily no one seeing her pass through the common room, she entered the girls dorm and took a shower.  
  
"Sirius did you sleep with her?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we were too drunk to remember." Sirius sighed.  
  
"She's a hottie." James looked at the ceiling.  
  
"You wanna share her?" Sirius joked.  
  
"I wish."  
  
Christine has slipped out of Sirius's shirt and threw it on the bed she changed into a blue shirt with a denim skirt. She tied her hair up getting it out of her eyes and moved out into the common room which she now found Remus sitting by the fire. She walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Rem." She said as she sat.  
  
"Hey Christine, I got glimpse of you and Sirius." Remus had a naughty grin on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Christine said. "I hope we didn't get too wild last night, I don't even remember."  
  
"Yeah, you guys were drinking."  
  
Christine felt her head throb. "Yeah, I realized." She looked up noticing Sirius, James, and Peter had entered the room.  
  
Christine looked at Remus. "What were you doing up anyway?"  
  
"Christine and I got a little wild last night." Sirius said grinning. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not like you were the first Black to make a move." She said under her breath, she turned to Remus who apparently had heard her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just said."  
  
"Oh it's nothing."  
  
"What, did you say?" Sirius said.  
  
"Just that you weren't the first Black to make a move.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" James and Sirius said in cue.  
  
"Nothing." Christine shrugged, she didn't want to talk about it. "So anyway..."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I saw your brother in the halls and he was trying to put a move on me."  
  
Sirius glared. "What?"  
  
"What type of move?" James asked her questionly.  
  
"Just a hand up the skirt." She said softly.  
  
"What?" Sirius said angrily. "He did what?"  
  
"Sirius it's nothing, besides WE," She gestered to him and her, "didn't even do anything yet, it was before we met and it's not like I um, well,.. took it personal."  
  
"Did you?" James asked.  
  
"What did I just say?, just leave it alone don't worry about it."  
  
"Did you want to be touched by him?" Sirius asked her pissed off.  
  
"No, but I couldn't do anything, what did you exspect me to do, I didn't have my wand with me at the time besides Malfoy and Snape were with him at the time."  
  
Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter looked at her.  
  
"They were?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't want to start trouble!" Christine was standing by now.  
  
"You mean to tell me you let him touch you but you didn't want to tell on him?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius, I LET him touch me... and yet I didnt want to tell." Christine looked at him, "do you really think I would want to LET him touch me?"  
  
Sirius looked at her for a few seconds. "I'm going to kill all three of them."  
  
"Yes, me too."  
  
"And I."  
  
"And me as well."  
  
"Fine, go ahead." Christine leaned back on the couch avoiding eye contact staring at the ceiling. Sirius sat by her kissing her neck, she smiled at him forgetting all about what had happened. 


	4. Wild Wild WILD!

That night the boys and Christine decided to have a little fun, they sat in the dorm's on their beds and decided to play truth or dare. Christine was sitting on Siriu's lap on top his bed.  
  
"Okay, I choose truth." Christine said.  
  
"Uh, okay I got one if you could do anything to Sirius if you were locked in a room with him for a day what would you do?" James asked smiling at his best bud.  
  
"Okay, I would have non stop sex with him untill he crys his eyes out and dies." Christine said laughing.  
  
"Oh I wish that could happen.." Sirius said.  
  
"It could." She kissed his neck.  
  
"You two are so ..." Remus began but Christine interupted.  
  
"Cute, funny, adorable? Sexy?," She laughed. "I always knew you had a thing for Sirius, bad bad boy Remus." The boys laughed.  
  
"Okay.. Remus truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you too...kiss James." She said giggling as she imagined it.  
  
James and Remus looked at eachother then nodded, playfully frenching eachother, (A/N: totally only friends.)  
  
"Oh god..." Christine said.  
  
"Is that a turn on dear Christine?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, of course not, its a TURN OFF." Christine smiled at them.  
  
"Okay Christine.."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to drink half a bottle of this." He threw her the vodka.  
  
"Are you bloody insane?" She sighed. "The last time I did that I ended up having it with lover boy here.  
  
"You said dare."  
  
"Fine." She hesitated then undid the cap of the bottle she took a long sip, swallowed then finished the rest of the half she needed too. The boys stared at her in utter amazement.  
  
"Wow." Sirius said.  
  
"I know I know." Her throat was burning. "Peter.."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"When's the last time you wanked off?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
She laughed then looked at Sirius.  
  
Peter turned to Sirius.  
  
"Truth." He said imediately.  
  
"What did you think of Christine's boobs when you first saw them."  
  
"Hottt...." Sirius let out a growl.  
  
"Sirius it's very uncomfortable to sit on someones lap whos getting hard underneath her!" The boys roared with laughter.  
  
"Chris, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to have sex with me in the closet." He said laughing.  
  
"Okay..." She grabbed his hand and moved into the closet the rest of the boys could only hear loud moaning, occasional laughter, and loud noises inside the closet they laughed loudly when Christine came out with her hair messed up and Sirius's shirt off.  
  
"You two are crazy."  
  
"I think she's drunk." Sirius said smiling mischeviously.  
  
"So did you take advantage of her or something?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You boys are so.." She didn't finish the sentence she had passed out on Sirius's bed. 


	5. Confessions

The next day Christine had just came from her last class, she was walking in the halls when she met up with the unfortunate, Regulus Black, and Lucius Malfoy, Regulus pulled her into the boys bathroom with force and pinned her against the wall.  
  
She grabbed for her wand when Malfoy yelled out a word and her wand went flying into his pocession. Christine ran for the door when Regulus pulled her back.  
  
"Get off of me you stupid jerk."  
  
"Ooh, fiesty aren't we today?"  
  
"What the fuck could you possibly want?" Christine snapped trying to kick him off herself.  
  
Regulus leaned in to kiss her, they kissed long, Christine struggled to get away.  
  
"Please stop.." she muttered, but he didn't he began to take her shirt off, he was powerfully strong. Christine began to cry, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Just then the marauders walked in the bathroom staring in shock at what was happening.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Regulus?" Sirius roared. Christine stood their in shock. Regulus had his wand at her back.  
  
He whispered into her ear. "Tell them Christine...Tell them that you like it." Christine's face was piling in tears.  
  
"No." She said back, his wand touched her back harder. She spoke up clearing her throat. "I... I don't care.. It's fine Sirius.. really..." A smile played on Regulus's face as he looked at his older brother.  
  
"What are you fucking talking about?" James said to Christine.  
  
"I'm fine." But she wasn't she wasn't fine! Regulus laughed.  
  
"Don't like the fact that your girlfriend is sleeping with me." Regulus looked at Sirius.  
  
"I'm not fucking sleeping with you." Christine elbowed him in the stomache and ran out the bathroom and down the halls.  
  
"I'll finish with you later." Sirius said, the boys ran out after her.  
  
Christine was trying to escape them, she didn't want to find out what they might think she ran up the stairs and up to unfamiliar territory.  
  
"Let's spilt up." Sirius said, the boys nodded in agreement, Remus found her.  
  
"Christine..are you okay?" He asked sweetly. She cried into his chest grabbing him tightly, hugging him, looking for comfort.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything... but he didn't only put his hand up my skirt the first time... " She poured out her tears. "He raped me."  
  
Remus looked down at her in shock.  
  
"But you can't tell Sirius, you can't!" She screamed as she looked up into his face he had concern in his eyes.  
  
"I promise... I won't.." Remus hesitated and held her close. Sirius and the boys met up with them.  
  
"Christine... are you okay?" Sirius ran over, Remus removed himself from her letting Sirius get through.  
  
"I'm fine." Christine said assuring him.  
  
"I'm going fucking kill my stupid ass brother." Sirius barked.  
  
"I can't believe that shit." James looked at Christine. "Your sure you okay?"  
  
Christine's eyes were red and puffy. "I'm fine..., really, I am." Remus looked at her wondering why she didn't tell the truth to them, why she didn't just admit what had happened, but like all.., everyone has their reasons. 


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I KIND OF GOT BORED OF THIS STORY, WELL ANYWAY, I'M STARTING MY NEW STORY! HAVE FUN, ITS NOT FINISHED SO YOULL PROBABLY HATE ME.  
  
Christine sat in the common room by fire pretending to herself nothing had happened, she was working on her potion's homework, sighing she breathed hard as she looked into the fire she did not realize that Remus had tooken a seat beside her.  
  
"Christine..?"  
  
She was caught in a gaze she then looked up realizing she had company. "Hey."  
  
"Chris, I was wondering why." He swallowed.  
  
"Why I don't want to tell Sirius what happened to me?" Christine replied.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Remus had a look of confusement.  
  
"Well, Remus what I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone." Christine questioned him with a look of trust.  
  
"Yes, I didn't tell anyone what you've told me before." Remus nodded.  
  
"Okay, well.. when.. he raped me.. I mean, I don't know why.. but.." Christine sighed.  
  
"But?"  
  
"I think, I liked it.."  
  
Remus stared at her with a mixture of horror and shock on his face. She closed her book and stood up.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything.." She began to walk to the stairs.  
  
"No, I mean.. I was just a little surprised, I don't think of you as a slut or something.. just because you were raped and you got a ping out of it doesn't mean that your a bad person." Remus spoke shaken up.  
  
"Remus... I know what you are thinking," she took a seat back down, "I don't know why I liked it! I shouldn't have..., he's disgusting.." Christine felt tears stream her cheeks.  
  
"I understand..., I guess." Remus patted her back thinking about what they had just said to one another.  
  
Christine got up and walked up the stairs, she was at the top when she turned at the call of her name.  
  
"Christine, I'm sorry." Sirius said looking at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Don't worry it's not your fault."  
  
"When you told me I should of done something about it!" Sirius felt guilty.  
  
"Sirius, it's not your fault." She kissed his forhead softly so he would feel better.  
  
"Christine, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I should let you know."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My brother."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My brother, he didn't.. do anything more to you right?"  
  
"No." Christine looked at him wondering his point.  
  
"My brother, he has."  
  
Her heart was racing. "He has?"  
  
"He has well, he has."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has some problems, and if I ever find out he laid, or lays a hand on you I will kill him personally." Sirius glared, he felt she was keeping something from him but he was not sure, he didn't know what to think. 


End file.
